You Almost Forgot Something
by Death by Fallen Star
Summary: Sebastian and Santana have been through a lot together as they enter their second years in college, now living together. They're happy now, and they hope can stay that way. Even with inevitable drama that is bound to ensue. Sebtana. Sequel to "Maybe I Was Just Confused"


**You Almost Forgot Something**

Sebastian Smythe closed the door with a sigh of relief and leaned against it for support, his forehead resting on the cooled wood.

Finally, she was _gone_. He was so freaking relieved to finally be rid of her. As much as he loved her, he really was starting to get annoyed her and her pestering ways. But he didn't have to worry about that anymore because she was _gone_. Gone, gone, _gone._

He sighed again, taking a moment to appreciate the quiet she had left in her wake.

Then, two arms wrapped gently around his torso from behind, hugging him tightly and a chill ran through his body. The arms gave a long squeeze as a head rested on his back, and he couldn't fight the smile that filtered it's way onto his face. A gentle voice spoke, full of nervous excitement.

"We have an apartment."

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, I know. We're in it right now." He turned around, the arms loosening to give him space to do so, and once he did he looked down and came face to face with the beautiful Santana Lopez. He smiled wide and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

She smiled back and gave him another squeeze. "We _live together_."

Santana and Sebastian were living together, for the first time since they had started dating over a year ago. They had both moved to Massachusetts, but Sebastian had been required to stay in a dorm the first year, meaning living together then was impossible. So, Santana stayed with her Aunt, who lived very close to her college. Their schools were only about twenty minutes away from each other, but piling on school and the clubs Sebastian had signed on for made seeing each other a difficult task. They struggled their first year as a couple, but had none the less came out still holding hands. After the hard first year, and with the knowledge it would only get tougher, they decided on an apartment that was five minutes from Harvard, and fifteen minutes from Middlesex Community College, where Santana attended. It was perfect for them.

Both thought as much. The little apartment had a tiny living room, with the kitchen just three steps away. They had a little bathroom, with barely enough space to contain both of their combined number of hair care products. And there was a well-sized bedroom that they clearly shared and had a window with a nice view of the top of a building and the side of another.

Santana loved it more than anything.

"It's just so great. I mean, it's totally hood which is perfect since, you know, I'm from Lima Heights and all. This is just going to work out great. It's perfect." Santana couldn't calm herself down much at her pure love for the their tiny home. She got up on her tiptoes and quickly kissed Sebastian, who chuckled at her kid like behavior. "We live together!" she repeated when they pulled apart.

"You know, if I took a shot for every time you said that today I would-"

"You would have alcohol poisoning, I know." Sebastian laughed and hugged Santana closer to him. "I'm just excited is all. Aren't you?"

"I'm mostly just excited that my mom is _finally_ gone. Seriously, she was killing me. I thought she was never going to leave." He exhaled again and leaned against the door, pulling Santana with him. "She was driving me insane."

"Yeah, I noticed," Santana giggled. "You think she asked you enough times if you were 'sure about this'?" She rolled her eyes and leaned against him more.

Sebastian chuckled and pulled her in tighter, getting a generous whiff of her shampoo, which was a citrus-y scent today. "Yeah, she asked like every time you were out of the room."

"And every time I was in a room," Santana pointed out. "If _I _had a shot for every time she said that-"

"You would have no liver."

Santana laughed and Sebastian joined her, hugging her tighter to him.

Sebastian was nothing but happy to still be going strong with Santana. She was officially the first one he had ever opened up to as much as he had. He had even told her things he had never told Jared, his therapist whom he still saw once a month. She had been his rock through his first year, as cheesy as it sounded. She had been there to calm him down right before his big exams, and she consoled him when he flunked a test due to being so hung over he couldn't see straight. She had helped him through a lot, and he could never fully show how thankful he was. She had even showed up mid huge-fight-that-was-all-his-fault-because-he-should-have-gone-out-with-her-instead-of-going-out-for-the-third-night-in-a-row-with-his-roommate to help him study for finals. She was pissy and rude and called him names when he got things wrong, and worse names when he got the answer right, but she still helped him and it blew his mind.

Once they finished laughing, Sebastian sighed happily and stared down at the beautiful Latina in his arms. Santana smiled in response and leaned up to kiss him again. "I'm so happy," she told.

"I'm glad," he replied and smiled, kissing her again. They lingered this time, their lips in no hurry to part.

They finally did, but only pulling an inch or so away. Santana somehow managed to smile wider, but Sebastian quickly noticed the mischievous glint in her big, brown eyes. Before he could comment, she quickly said, "Race you to the bedroom!" and darted out of his arms to the bedroom.

Sebastian's mouth opened in a silent laugh before he ran after her quickly, following her laugh. She was standing next to the bed, trying as quickly as possible to tear her converse off her feet. She wasn't quick enough though because the second her left shoe was off, Sebastian had grabbed her under her knees and picked her up bridal style. Santana busted into a laugh and squealed Sebastian's name as he threw her onto the bed. She bounced up and by time she relanded on the cushy, red comforter Sebastian was hovered over her, laughing himself as she yelled his name again through her "ha's".

"You asshole," she chuckled as she slapped his shoulder, letting her hand rest there as she panted.

Sebastian shook his head, his smile so big it hurt a little. He stared down at his girlfriend and felt her hand on his shoulder and he couldn't get over how amazing she was and this whole situation was. "I love you so much," he said through a pant, his smile still firm.

"I love you too," Santana replied, just as happy as Sebastian was. She leaned up to meet him in a kiss, and felt the pit in her stomach tighten just as much as it had during their first kiss.

Santana was truly happy to still be with Sebastian. She had never really _loved_ anyone the way she him, to the point where last year had truly been a struggle. She didn't cry or whine in a corner like some people thought she would, but she did just get really lonely some nights when Sebastian was away studying or whatever. She didn't like it, but she tried her best to not let it slow her down. She understood the pressure he was under, since pretty much his major was Great Lawyer and his minor was Okay Lawyer. He had a lot to do and she tried her best to support him as much as he supported her and her hard time getting through her college math class. She had only ever truly gotten angry at him one time, when she overreacted and acted like a clingy, fourteen-year-old girlfriend who didn't want her boyfriend to have other friends. She had still been stubborn and refused to apologize, but showed a little peace offering by helping him study (even though Snix did most of the "helping"). Even through that though, they still came out together and that was enough for her.

They loved each other, they loved being together, and that was all they needed.

**!&!**

Later that night, when Sebastian wrapped his arm around Santana from under the sheets and pulled her close, her bare back pressed against his chest, he couldn't stop himself from telling her again: "I love you Santana."

She smiled and snuggled her back into him. "I love you Sebastian." She paused and felt him slowly relax, before adding in, just for fun, "Almost as much as I love our new apartment. But really, you don't come with curtains that match the rugs so you just can't win."

Sebastian laughed and pulled her closer, before falling asleep.


End file.
